


King Of The Sand

by PsychoTed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Falling In Love, Homosexuality, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Love, M/M, Orphans, Soldiers, Training, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoTed/pseuds/PsychoTed
Summary: The Gerudo king has asked a few of his people to travel all over hyrule to find orphan males to bring back to the gerudo valley to train them to become Soldiers to Ganondorf.. But what happens once Ganon meets Link the Young orphant boy from the Kokiri Forest ..What will happen?..





	1. Chapter 1

**Ages ago the women of the Gerudo valley, travel all over Hyrule looking for orpahn males to take with them to Gerudo valley and trian them to become warriors to fight for the king,  
Ganandorf the king of the desert and the king of the Gerudos.  
  
One Day the gerudo woman Nabooru came to the Kokiri forest , with her soliders , Kokiri forest was the last Place in Hyrule the where gonna look for an orpahn male. They knew that the Kokiri forest was the home for the small Forest Children kokiris , who was guarded of The Great deku Tree. The walked into the passage to the kokiri village, as the came through the passage and into the village not a singel Kokiri Child was in sight.  
  
Tho the women from the desert had to admit that kokiri forest was very colorfull and Beautiful, one thing for sure was there where alot of trees and the Lovely color green was everywhere you laid your Eyes on.  
  
Then slowly the kokiri childen who was hiding in their houses slowly made they way outside the safety of their homes,to come and look at this mysterious pepole that had come into their forest. No one said a singal Word until a younge kokirin with Bright orange hair came  
forward and crossed his arms looking at the mysterious pepole and siad  
** _**''Halt who are you and what are you doing in the Kokiri forest''** _ **He said with a calm get abit hint of annoyens could be Heard in his voice. He looked at the woman with dark skin , yellow vibrant Eyes and fire red hair.  
  
** _**''Thats no such way to speak to a lady younge sir , but we will answer to your question, first we are a few of the women from the Gerudo valley, and im Nabooru , second we are here as a request of our kid to take one Orpahn Child all over hyrule with us that includes one from kokiri forest''** _ **Nabooru said with a calm get strong voice as she looked at the lite creature infront of her.  
  
That was until she spotted a younge boy who was abit taller then the rest of the Children and had clear blue Eyes as the sky and yellow hair Bright as the sun, but she notice he didnt have a fairy like the rest of the kokiri Children had.  
Nabooru finally opend her mouth and said with a calm yet strong voice. ''Who is that? '' she said as she pointed her spear at him , all the others turnd around and looked at the boy until , orange hair boy who name is Mido by the way said '' That is link or how I like to call him Mr. no Fairy''  
  
Link looked down at that comment , he still didn't know why he hadn't gotten his fairy get but he was sure he was just a late blommer, He then looked up to see that Nabooru was right infront of him and looked at him. She smiled as she looked down at him and said.  
''Yes, you will come with us , but first go and pack your things and say goodbye to your friends , once we are done we will leave''. Link didn't understand what did she mean by leave, why would he leave his home . but honest Words he was afraid if he didn't do as she said , she would hurt the others in he village. All link did was node and ran to his home to pack his things. Saria links childhood friend ran after him.  
  
Once she Catch up to him she looked at him worried and asked '' You are not gonna go with them are you link?'' All link did was node that he was gonna follows those women to make sure they woulnd't attack his firends.  
''Oh link , I wont be able to stop you , am i right. Well atlest stay safe and if you are aloud writte me letters alright'' Saria said with tears in her Eyes as she looked at him. Link looked at saria and smiled and huged her tight and wiped away her tears and noded, Before going up the ladder to his tree house to pack his things.  
  
About 10 minuts later he came down with a small bag and walked up to the women and noded to them and turned around and noded to and smiled with tears in his Eyes to the other kokiris Before Nabooru took his hand and walked with him out of the forest , once outside she helpt him up and onto her black stallion and started the journey back home to the Gerudo valley.** **  
** **  
  
  
**


	2. Travel To the land of Sand

**Link who has never been outside the forest was stunned by , how big the outside World of kokiri forest was. Nabooru seem to have notice links amazement and chuckled , Before she said with a soft voice**

**''I to was amazed by how big the outside world , was compared to Gerudo valley''.**

**The other women just noded their heads in agreement they to have been so stunned and amazed of the big hyrule field. Time passes by and the lovely bright sun slolwy started to set , and the sky was filled with pink , orange and yellow. Link slowly stared to get worried since , The great deku tree have told all the kokiris about the danger , of the outside world. Link was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the horse has stoped.**

  **" we Will put up a camp here for tonight , then we Will countiue our journey home tomorrow " Nabooru Said as she got of the black stallion. About 40 minuts later the camp was all set up and ready.**

**Link still couldn't believe he was outside of Kokiri Forest , he was siting on the ground by the fire , to keep himself warm . "You must be hungry boy" one of the gerudo woman Said and handed link some bread with golden honey.**

**link looked up at the woman and gave her a smile as a thanks , Link slolwy started to eat the bread with honey , but he couldn't stop wondering why the king wanted someone from the Kokiri Forest . He shock that thought out of his head.**

**Link felt how he grew more tired ,so he laid down on the ground and drifted of to sleep not Even noticeing that someone had but a blanket on him.**

**Time passes by and It wasn't early morning when someone was shakeing Link awake.**

**"huh, whats ..going on" he Said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.**

**"It's time to get going boy" It was the same woman who gave him the bread yesterday.**

**"oh" link looked around to see that they had already packed up the camp and was ready to countiue on. Link rise up and stretch. Without a warnimg he was lifted up onto a horse again , but this time It wasn't the black stallion . It was a beautiful Brown mare , Well link wouldn't careless if It was a donkey aslong as he didn't have to Walk to the dessert.**

  **Hours passes and they finally came to the bridge that leads into Gerudo valley. They made their way over the bridge into the valley.**

**"This Will be your new home boy " the woman Said who was on the same horse as link. Link looked around to see the houses was made out of stone, and that there was almost only women and young girls running around or working.**

**"We Will go and meet the king ,to tell we have return and to show you to him" Nabooru Said as she helpt link down from the horse and Held his hand as she walked with him into a throne room.**

**Link was to Busy looking around he didn't notice that Nabooru had stoped and was kneeling down. Link looked forward to see a tall man who looked so strong and powerfull sit on a black throne.**

**It made link shiver to see such a man but somehow the mans golden eyes seemed so calm and welcoming.**

**"so this is they boy from the kokiri Forest ?" The man asked as he inspekted link.**

**"yes My king , this young boy , name is link " Nabooru Said as she Rise up.**

**"link..hmm an intressting name indeed Well i hope you Will enjoy your stay , and that you dont dispoint me" the king Said as he walked up to link and put a hand on links shoulder.**

**All link did was nod. That made the king chuckle And pat links head. "Your are indeed intressting link , you must be tired boy " the king asked with a warmth to his voice.**

**"Yes i am , tho may I ask you sir what is your name?" Link asked as he looked up at the king**

**"My name , i guess Nabooru haven't told you My name. Very Well My name is Ganondorf" Ganondorf Said with a chuckle.**

**"Will you come with me link , i have a few questions for you" Ganondorf Said as he started to Walk away and link ran after him. Link ran after him until the stoped by a door who the king Open.**

  **When the king open the door It was lead into a the kinda bed room.**

**"You Will be staying here , with me boy until i have figure out where i should put you" all link did was nod as an awnser.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo It might have ended weird but oh Well anyways sorry for My bad english >_< anyway tell me what ya think of the story


	3. Author note

Sorry guys It Will take time before i update , the reason why is , im struggeling with school Also with My depression so im truely sorry it Will take time before I update ;-;   
Once again so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh ... i dont know if this was good or not >-< Oh and if you would find this story on devianart under the name PsychoTed don't worry is my story ^^ anyways hope you guys like it and please tell me what ya Think if i should write more or not... >\----<  
> Please tell me what ya Think of the story and hope you enjoy the rest of it ^^


End file.
